


Too Pretty (to Be a Kidnapper)

by FujinoLover



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy successfully stopped an attempt of kidnapping of her own godson.<br/>(Except that it was not even a kidnapping case in the first place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pretty (to Be a Kidnapper)

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend, [Delfries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfries/pseuds/Delfries), prompted me this for Root and Shaw. I ended up writing CarTinelli. Because I missed Delphine. So it's quite odd.

 

Angie stretched her arms above her head after plopping down onto the empty bench. She could not help but let out a sigh of contentment. It had been way too long since the last time she was truly alone, being just another person enjoying the beginning of summer on the local park. The air there smelt sweeter somehow.

 

She missed this. When life was less glamorous, no paparazzi and their flashing lights capturing her every move. When all she would moan about was being on her feet for eight hours straight and the lack of tips. And if the old L&L waitress uniform she was wearing as disguise did not work well with the silk headscarf covering her head, she might chance going back in them just to see the priceless look on her assistant’s face. Today, she wanted to be just Angie from Brooklyn.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

At the soft greeting, Angie whipped her head around so fast she was sure she had strained a muscle. A young boy was grinning up at her from a few feet away.

 

“Yea?”

 

The boy continued staring, as if trying to figure out something. Angie squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“My name is Tony Stark. You’re the actress...Angie Martinelli, right?”

 

So much for being just Angie.

 

* * *

 

Peggy swore she looked away just for a second. Summer’s warmth was coming and the little ducklings swimming around the pond had reminded her of her hometown. She was distracted, she admitted. When she turned back to where Tony was supposed to sit on the bench by her side, he was nowhere to be found.

 

Alarm rang inside Peggy’s mind like it was war all over again and an attack was coming. She suppressed the urge to bolt and ransack the whole park in search of her ward. Instead, she took a calming breath before assessing her surroundings, sweeping her gaze around for any sign of the five years old brunette boy. Tony should not be too far. Soon enough, she caught sight of him, all the way across the pond, talking to a suspicious looking woman. Peggy tracked down to where they were with a sense of urgency, not letting Tony out of her sight for another second.

 

* * *

 

 “Look, lil fella.” Angie bent on the waist until her eyes leveled with Tony. She knew him—well, his name and look. The Stark family was quite a celebrity themselves. Surely a butler or a nanny was around and Angie did not need another person recognizing her. “I’ll give you my sign and can you leave me alone after?”

 

“Nah.” Tony shook his head. A boyish grin on his face. Oh, he was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker alright. “I like you a lot.” Charming, polite, and came from wealth. Angie might consider bringing the young Stark as her date for her newest film premiere, if he was not so young that it was illegal to do so. “I want you to meet someone,” he paused, then looking straight at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster, “please...”

 

It took Angie a moment to recover. She was used to nephews and nieces giving her the pleading look, but she had not met them for months and she missed them terribly. “It’s very sweet of you, Tony. But no one should know I’m here and I’d like to be alone for a while, so if you could—“ she took out the candies she had stashed in her pocket and offered them to him “—it’d be really swell.”

 

* * *

 

Peggy saw the woman took something—candies, she presumed—and Tony’s grin almost split his face into halves. She would have broken into a run if not for her heels and skirt restraining her movement. Still, she hurried over as best as she could and arrived just in time as Tony reached for the red-wrapped sweets.

 

“Stop right there!”

 

The woman and Tony froze. Even without a gun in her grasp, Peggy’s voce held enough authority to stop an on-going kidnapping case. Kidnapping case of her own godson, for God’s sake. She could only hope the suspect would not run away.

 

“Uh...”

 

Tony took his hand back, feeling guilty for almost being tempted by sweets (Jarvis was adamant on not letting him have any before meals). “Aunt Peggy!” He gushed, but did not move an inch from his position by Angie’s side.

 

Peggy felt for the back-up gun she had strapped on her thigh. She really did not like exposing Tony to the rather violent nature of the life she was leading, but this time he was already the part of this situation since the beginning. She would do something to make it up later. Most probably by teaching him the basic self-defense and warned him not to wander without permission first and not to talk to stranger he met randomly at a public park.

 

She scrunched her nose with the incoming headache. Teaching Tony that basic knowledge was supposed to be Howard and Maria’s responsibility, not hers. Being his godmother seemed to be the only thing she had bitten more than she could swallow. Yet one look at him and his innocent wonder and curious eyes, she did not regret a single second of it. Peggy would keep Tony safe even if it cost her life.

 

“Tony,” Peggy called through gritted teeth, eyes never left the suspicious yet somehow familiar looking woman with scarf and too-big of a sunglasses. “Come over here, darling.” She beckoned, smiling, trying to appear at ease despite how dire the situation was.

 

The woman sighed, oddly in relief.

 

“No, aunty.”

 

“Anthony, _please_.”

 

Tony did not cower like he usually did when Peggy used his full name; she only did so when she was dead serious. “Angie is a friend,” he insisted as he grabbed Angie’s hand and pretty much dragged her forward.

 

Peggy immediately tensed. Her hand flew under her skirt to retrieve her piece. She froze, awkwardly so, when Tony spoke again.

 

“We watched her pictures before, with Jarvis and Anna. You said you’re a big fan.”

 

It took Peggy one glance—one real look at the woman’s face. The sunglasses were taken off; exposing the captivating blue eyes she had seen on magazines and billboards. Dark blonde curls peeked from the edge of the headscarf. It was, in fact, _the_ Angie Martinelli. All of a sudden, Peggy wished the Nazis had launched an air-attack and dropped a bomb right on the spot she was standing, with hand still twisted in odd angle under her own skirt.

 

“Bloody hell!” Peggy cussed, not so discreetly, as she pulled her hand back. She then smoothened her skirt while her face set aflame with embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about that, um, ma’am.”

 

Angie’s rich laugh rang for the second time since Peggy’s face had gone red earlier. After the quite dramatic—or in Peggy’s case, utterly embarrassing—incident, the group of three had relocated to a rather secluded part of the park, with Tony leading the march. Peggy was at a loss of how to tread the current situation. Celebrities were an entirely different species and on the other hand, she was indeed a big fan of Angie. Being in her presence had left Peggy fumbling like a foolish fifteen years old trying to steal a kiss from a crush.

 

Fortunately, or not, Tony acted as a buffer and defused the tension in the only was he knew of. “Aunt Peggy is a spy.”

 

“Anthony!” Peggy gasped, scandalized.

 

“Oh, yea, right. I mean aunt Peggy is the director of a spy agency.”

 

Before Peggy could deny the statement, Angie beat her to it. “You are?”

 

“It is—I...”

 

“It’s okay, Aunt Peg.” Tony patted her hand. “Angie is in hiding, too.”

 

This time, it was Peggy’s turn to raise a brow. Angie merely shrugged her confirmation. Tony, however, had a different idea. He bounced to where Peggy was standing by the side of the bench Angie was occupying then assaulted her with the yet another of his pleading look.

 

“We should help Angie,” Tony declared, determined.

 

Angie noticed and giggled behind her hand, which in turn, distracted Peggy from whatever Tony was saying. “We should,” she muttered, thinking about how lucky she was to be able to spend the rest of her free day with her favorite actress, before she snapped out of her star-struck daze, “No. I mean, yes, of course. If Miss Martinelli—“

 

“Angie.”

 

Peggy’s cheeks flushed. “If Angie would like to...?”

 

“Miss ‘Director of a spy agency’,” Angie drawled, taking the time to hold Peggy’s gaze. “Are you offering your service—“ from the corner of her eyes, she saw Tony puffing his cheeks “—I mean you and your charming agent—“ Tony nodded, happy with Angie’s choice of words to describe him “—to escort me today?”

 

“Yes...?” Peggy was going to do something about the _director of spy agency_ part, later. Much, much later. Probably.

 

“Yes!” Tony interjected.

 

Angie grinned. “Then we should start with ice cream.”

 


End file.
